


Whos Side Are You On?

by rangerdanger985



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, Civil War, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Some Cursing, Teasing, the brothers ship stony hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester.</p><p>Those names inspired fear in more that a few breeds of creatures.</p><p>They were brothers that protected the world from evil; they protected people and innocent creatures alike.</p><p>They were heroes that would do anything for each other, including die for each other.</p><p>Which if you thought about it, they had done several times already.</p><p>But it was the family business and family stuck together no matter what.</p><p>Then again, they were brothers living in a confined space and just like all siblings; they were prone to argue over everything.</p><p>“Captain America”</p><p>“Ironman”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whos Side Are You On?

**Author's Note:**

> happy fan works day all! sorry if this kind of sucks its based off an argument me and my brother had a while ago.
> 
> who else is having feels for civil war? I only came out of my pillow fort to post this then I'm going back where its safe haha.
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments below and if you like it leave a kudo!
> 
> but most of all enjoy!  
> RD

Sam and Dean Winchester.

Those names inspired fear in more that a few breeds of creatures.

They were brothers that protected the world from evil; they protected people and innocent creatures alike.

They were heroes that would do anything for each other, including die for each other.

Which if you thought about it, they had done several times already.

But it was the family business and family stuck together no matter what.

Then again, they were brothers living in a confined space and just like all siblings; they were prone to argue over everything.

“Captain America”

“Ironman”

Dean who was sitting across the table from Sam laughed, “Oh Sammy you are so wrong iron-douche is putting people in danger”

Sam looked up from his laptop and quirked one brow in what had dean had come to call his ‘sassy-bitch-face’ “and captain Americas any better? At least ironman took legal actions to prevent the SRA”

Dean leaned forward on the table “while at the same time supporting the idea that super heroes needed to be put on a leash, there are so many more ways he could have gone about it”

“And didn’t Iron man want to talk it out, he gave the captain a chance to prevent everything but he didn’t take it, instead he fucked with iron man’s suit and took a cheap shot”

Sam pushed his computer away and leaned toured dean copying his older brothers position “and on top of that, captain America and ironman are supposed to be friends but did you see the look in his eyes? The captain would have willingly killed ironman which was part of Tony's plan”

His brother held up his hands “tony stark wanted to make himself the bad guy I agree with you on that but in the process he actually did turn into the bad guy, he was just as willing to kill the captain, and Steve wanted to talk to but ironman attacked him in the mansion”

“That doesn’t change anything!” Sam said leaning back a little and spreading his arms “doing the wrong things for the right reasons doesn’t make them right!”

Dean snorted around the lip of his bear “like what iron man was doing were the right things? He broke up the team and got the captain killed!”

“Oh” Sam threw up his hands “he got himself killed, and he came back! Did you not see how much losing the man killed him? He never wanted anything to happen to Steve, he was Tony's best friend even after the man betrayed him”

“Betrayed!?” Dean squawked in outrage.

As the siblings continued to argue, their angelic boyfriends sat back and watched one faintly amused, the other thoroughly enjoying the show.

“The movie hasn’t even finished being made yet, shouldn’t they be saving their arguments until after they watch it?” Castiel asked turning to look at his brother.

Gabriel smirked at him and with a short gesture materialized a bowl of popcorn “you kidding watching the arguments between fan girls arguing about their OTPs are the best part of these things!”

A sudden screeching sound had Cas glancing back at the brothers who were now standing and all but leaning into each-others face and yelling.

“Do you think we should bake it up?” he asked looking back at Gabriel who snorted and ate another hand full of popcorn “are you kidding? It’s just getting interesting! What about you Cas? Whose side are you on? I mean you’ve been hanging around these geeks longer than I have so what’ll it be? Team captain or team ironman?”

Cas crossed his arms and watched the brother’s argument that was becoming heated now “neither, I believe they were both in the wrong with their methods but in the end were doing what they thought necessary for the survival of hero kind”

Gabriel snorted even if he didn’t disagree “now you’re just quoting our job descriptions, I don't really agree with any of it myself, I'm just hoping for a make out session at the end of the movie” rolling his eyes Cas shook his head “you say that about everything”

With a laugh, his brother looked at him “Well it’d be hot, I mean think about it! Super soldier Evans with those man boobs? And man of iron RDJ, god” Gabriel fanned himself.

“Even I ship it” 

“You ship everything”

“Touché” 

Shaking his head with a chuckle at the way his brother could sometimes act like a teenage girl and be remorseless about it, Cas took a drink of his beer and let him continue thinking about whatever it was that preoccupied his mind.

Since losing most of his power, Cas had learned to appreciate the finer things in life.

Like food and alcohol and cuddling.

And peanut butter.

“Hey” Gabriel suddenly said pulling him from his own thoughts “you think we should tell them that there's a universe where they actually meet each other?” Cas opened his mouth to tell his brother just how horrible that idea was when suddenly.

“What!”

At the twin yells, the angelic brothers looked at their boyfriends who were now staring at them.

With a sigh, Cas shot a glare at Gabriel who chuckled and scratched the back of his head “oops? Hey at least I didn’t say anything about the one where dean was captain-”

As their boyfriends rushed at them spouting questions Cas turned to his brother and with a calm voice he said.

“Shut up Gabriel”

The trickster just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> so I haven't read the comics in a long time and my memory sucks, let me know if I messed anything up.
> 
> also I am team make-the-babies-stop-hurting-each-other. but since that's not a legit team I'm primarily team rogers.
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments and if you like it leave a kudos!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> RD.


End file.
